


Battle For Pay

by PaperFox19



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Foreskin Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Train and Rivar both handled a mission and it was the combination of both of their team work that brought the bounty in but the two don’t wanna share the pay, so the two decided to have a competition, which turns into something more…
Relationships: Train Heartnet/River Zastory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Battle For Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

requested and redone for Aru-sama  
  
Train and River both handled a mission and it was the combination of both of their team work that brought the bounty in but the two don’t wanna share the pay, so the two decided to have a competition, which turns into something more…  
  
“I caught the guy…”  
  
“Yeah only after I weakened him…”  
  
Train and River glared at one another sparks flying between them. The two shot back and got into a fighting stance.  
  
“We settle this with a match loser ends up with zip, winner gets full pay…” River said with a smirk.  
  
“Fine with me…” Train said, giving a smirk of his own. The two rushed at each, River through a punch and Train faked him out, he jumped back and fired. River was forced to dodge. Train tried to strike him with his gun but River blocked it.  
  
The two clashed back and forth neither giving up ground. River threw a punch and got it blocked by Train’s weapon. The force knocked the two back.  
  
Both were panting and sweating, River had forgotten why they were fighting just enjoying the battle. “You’ve gotten a little better Black Cat…”  
  
“Wish I could say the same…” Train smiled at him and pounced. River tried to dodge but found himself pinned. A gun pointed at his head he was pinned beneath Train’s body. The pinkette blushed as he felt his semi hard length rub against Train’s crotch. ‘Shit I didn’t mean to get hard, crap Train’s going to kill me….’  
  
The dark haired male felt the growing arousal, and smirked. “You know what you can keep the bounty I found a different prize…” Train unbuckled River’s belt and tossed it aside. The pink haired male blushed. His fly was unzipped and his hairless crotch was revealed. “No boxers River, so perverted…” It didn’t take much and Train freed the hard length.  
  
“It smells perverted…” Train said his eyes going gold. Train moved to the 69 position keeping River pinned down. “Such a nice aroma…” He pulled back the foreskin and pre-cum dripped from the tip. Train brought his tongue out to lick the sensitive head. He enjoyed the scent of musk.  
  
He tugged at the foreskin with his teeth.  
  
“Ahh Train don’t do that ohh…”  
  
He kissed along the fat length, taking in each pulse and twitch as a sign he was doing a good job, he moved back to the tip and lapped at the slit.  
  
“Ahh baka neko hentai ohhhhh…”  
  
The dark haired male wrapped his lips around the head of thick organ. He purred at the taste. His tongue swirled around the head enjoying the taste and began craving more. He started sucking taking more and more of the pink haired male’s cock into his mouth. River was drooling digging his hands into the ground.  
  
‘Fuck I can’t take much more of this I’m going to cum…’  
  
Train felt the length pulse in his mouth. He held the base and started bobbing his head giving long hard sucks wanting to milk the man beneath him. “Train I’m cumming!!!”  
  
River came hard spraying spurt after spurt of cum into Train’s awaiting mouth. The dark haired male savored the man’s milk. Train swallowed the thick seed. “That was pretty quick, but tasty.”  
  
The pink haired man blushed. “Shut it, I can’t believe you just did that…”  
  
“You smelled good and musky I just couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“I want another round!!”  
  
“Huh…?” Train asked rolling off him.  
  
“You caught me by surprise, this time I will face you head on…” River’s stroked his cock back to full arousal.  
  
“You think you can handle me…” Train undid his pants and revealed a crown of black hair. His tight pants dropped and his hard cock sprang into the air. River’s jaw dropped as he starred at the full 13 inch cock.  
  
“How do you hide that thing?!?!”  
  
“Anime censors, not backing down are you?”  
  
“No way…” River pushed Train onto his back. “First one to cum loses out on the pay.”  
  
‘He’s still going off on that…oh well I won’t hold back.’  
  
The two moved into the 69 position again this time with Train on the bottom. River tried to swallow Train down to the root on his first try. He gagged and was forced off. “You idiot you have to go slow…” Train purred and slowly consumed River’s cock again. He sucked each inch slowly giving his dick a thorough tongue lashing. River moaned and tried sucking on Train’s cock again. River wasn’t able to deep throat but found a strange spark as he sucked on Train’s cock for the first time, he wanted to make him cum. He bobbed his head and sucked on what he could fit in his mouth and jerked off the rest.  
  
And so the two had a new way of Battling for Pay. Train had so much fun sucking and drinking the cum from the pinkette. With each suck he pulled out more and more pre-cum and he drank it happily. His pleasurable actions made River moan around his cock. Train wanted more he brought his hand up and pushed a digit into River’s tight ass.  
  
Train fucked River with his finger and sucked on his cock harder. ‘Oh fuck I’m going to lose it…. Oh shit what the hell is that!!!’ River moaned around Train’s cock and his own twitched in the dark haired male’s mouth.  
  
‘I found his sweet spot!!” Train purred and he made sure to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves again and again loving how River tightened around him and his cock leaked more and more of the man milk. River closed his eyes and blushed unable to hold back. He came hard into Train’s mouth. Train purred and drank down River’s thick seed.  
  
“Damn it…” River cursed as Train was still hard and twitching.  
  
“Do you really wanna make me cum River?”  
  
River nodded and Train pushed him onto his back. Like a cat he crawled on top of him. ‘He’s like a predator and I’m his prey…’ River gulped and his cock twitched back to life. Train positioned his ass above River’s hard cock.  
  
“You want me to cum you gotta fill up this mouth…” Train sank down onto River’s cock. Both males cried out in pleasure. Train didn’t need to force his body to relax, he could do it on a whim. He sank down and fully seated himself on River’s hard pulsing cock. His balls rested on River’s hairless crotch it was an odd feeling that Trained enjoyed.  
  
“Touch my cock while I ride you…” Train ordered and River reached up with both hands and started working Train’s massive manhood. The black cat rode the pink haired man’s cock like mad. “Fuck your cock is so thick I love it…”  
  
“Fuck Train you’re so tight I wanna cum inside you…”  
  
“Go ahead do it I’m so close I could blow my load any minute…” Train moaned his golden eyes shining.  
  
“Shit Train your squeezing me more to tight to tight!!!” River came hard spraying his seed deep into the assassin’s tight ass. Train moaned as he was filled with the warm milk still with the same potency and thickness. Train’s cock twitched and he moaned River’s name as he came.  
  
River’s eyes widened as spurt after massive spurt of cum shot into the air and covered the pink haired male. Train pulled off River’s spent cock and kissed the passed out male.  
  
River was left spent and covered in cum his mind full of dreams of fucking the black cat again.  
  
Train went home with the cash and a full belly, and he couldn’t wait to work with River again.  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> a yaoi one shot request for Aru-sama Train/Rivar


End file.
